Moment For Life
by Arinum A
Summary: Ashlynn swore never to go for princes after Thronecoming2K14. But when she meets and falls for a commoner, well, shit gets real. Hunter... he teaches her how to laugh, dream, love, be normal and, most importantly, how to be the first kickass princess to exist. But before that, they need to fix their hormonal issues and did I mention they need to save Wonderland from the Evil Queen?
1. Thronecoming 2K14

**Hey guys! I have been wanting to write a fanfic about Huntlynn forever so read. I also want to remind you I am alive (no, dear guest, I did not kill myself because of writer's block.) and working on the Queen Diaries as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

 **THRONECOMING 2K14**

 **FACT OF LIFE NO#1:** Boys only want love if it's torture.

Ashlynn Ella would forever remember the Thronecoming of her Freedom Year as three things: 1) the finals of the FIFA World Cup 2) the best summer Thronecoming she'd been to and 3) the first time she danced with Hunter.

Looking back at it always would make her smile, or brighten her day or make her kiss Hunter until she went dizzy. But at that moment, she wasn't feeling the love.

Ashlynn was pissed. So, her date jilted her, and the guy she rejected was laughing at her and busy canoodling with a wannabe Apple with blond hair, blue eyes, curves and legs that went on forever.

And the worst part was that everyone had a date except for her, and those who didn't- they didn't come. Like Raven Queen, Maddie Hatter, Cerise Hood, Cedar Wood and Hunter Huntsman. You know, the losers. The dorks. The I-wouldn't-even-think-of-talking-to-them-in-my-Freedom-Year kind of people.

Where _was_ Dexter freaking Charming? Ashlynn and Dexter were friends but their friends wanted them to be more. Ashlynn had no official prince- Dexter had no official princess. So, they wanted to fix up their HEAs in one predestined swoop. Ashlynn loved her friends, but right now, she wanted to punch them all in the metaphorical glass slipper for setting up this utterly moronic plan. She just knew it was destined to fail. Dexter loved his computers more than he even appreciated her. Ashlynn would rather snog an orc than kiss _his_ jilting crown.

Ashlynn saw everyone smile at their dates and she kicked off her shoes. Dexter would not come now. She'd kill him tomorrow. She moved the punch bowl out of the way, hoisted herself onto the table top, and sat crisscross-applesauce- hands-on-her-lap. She pulled out her MirrorPhone and began playing Angry Birds. _To hex with Thronecoming,_ she thought angrily killing a pig, _Princes are stupid. I don't need a prince. My story could be adapted just a little and we could edit out the prince._ As far as she could tell, her life was perfect without an interfering male chauvinist shiny armor wearing godmother-forsaken _prince_.

Sparrow Hood tried to get her to dance by by dancing next to her, around her, in front of her and then holding out his hands to her. Ashlynn glowered at him and gave him an evil look that rivaled her any evil look her step-aunt could give her. She widened her eyes a little and hissed; _Lay one of your grimy fingers on me, Sparrow Hood, and I swear I will cut you up and feed you to my birds and mice._

Sparrow slunk away like that little rat she was coming to think him as.

Ashlynn disliked Sparrow because he was a master better. No matter what he bet on, he always won. So, as of last week, people had been paying old Sparrow, left, right and center, LOTS of money. His biggest bet was on the finals- he bet on Grimmany, while everyone else was for Far Fargentina Away and every single guy lost at least 10 crowns to him. Ashlynn respected his uncanny accuracy, but she hated walking down the hallways and hearing people scream _We've lost! We've lost_ , and run around like headless chickens.

Speaking of headless chickens, Ashlynn could see one.

She leaped off the table and craned her neck to see who took over the dance floor.

"Check him out!" cried Briar, "No literally, check him out! What a compact booty!"

Ashlynn figured she was real drunk.

"He's on fire!" cried out Hopper.

"Hunter, don't break your hip!" yelled someone, causing everyone to laugh.

Hunter… Huntsman? Ah, man, she was hoping it was her idiot of a date.

Hunter dominated the dance floor, doing crowd favorites such as 'The Swooning Princess', 'Dragon Body-Roll', 'The Electric Shield' with a mixture of break-dancing, Michael Jackson moves and a really vigorous flamenco. You know; the dances everyone knows but are extremely embarrassing. Despite herself, she was cheering. He even managed to make sure Sparrow didn't steal his thunder by stealing Sparrow's thunder before Sparrow even entered the circle. He swiped Sparrow's hat and began a conga line.

Ashlynn sat down on her table again and tried to ignore the sadness that took root in heart. Grimmany won the World Cup, she was alone at her first Thronecoming and everyone was happy except her. And these were not even the only reasons why she was miserable.

It didn't help that the couples' dances was declared to begin in a few minutes. Squealing princesses found their dates and only Ash was left, sitting on her table. _That's cool,_ she lied, _I don't want to dance._

"Uh, excuse me?" said a deep, warm voice. She could swear she tasted chocolate with every word he spoke.

"Tell me what you want or I will sever your genitals from your body," she snapped, not even looking up from her phone.

"Harsh," he said, "That's better than most of these blonde mind-sucks. And, I don't think you'll kill all the pigs if you shoot your first bird from that angle."

"Watch me," she said snobbishly. A minute later, all her birds were dead and the pigs were cackling.

She looked up from her phone and glared at Hunter Huntsman's twinkling eyes.

"I told you so," he said.

"Go jump off a cliff," she spat.

"Uh… can I have this dance?"

"Ha! No. Not until I'm a foot off the ground- HEY!"

He slung over his shoulder and she bit, kicked and punched him. He dropped her on the floor and looked down at her, anger in his eyes. Then, something went cold in his eyes and a smile went across his face. Ash couldn't help but notice that he was hot. He had really green eyes and hair as chocolate-y as his voice. He adjusted his bowtie and pursed his lips. She couldn't help but think; _Man, but he is one hot fourteen year old boy._ Then she bit her lip. _But you cannot stand him._

"Hey, Cindy- that's your name right? The way I see it, I don't have a date, you don't have a date, and we have reputations…"

Ashlynn glared at him. She had always thought of Hunter as a brash, retarded brick-head who cut trees, killed animals and ran around shouting "We've lost! We've lost!" He looked like a headless chicken.

"Aren't you the worst gambler in the school? You know, the boy who always screams: "WE'VE LOST" like a headless chicken?"

"Aren't you the girl who fell in the pool in the mermaid bikini?"

They glared at each other, nearly snarling. Ashlynn didn't like to think of the Pool Scene. In her life, it would be forever called Reason No# 371 to hate Sparrow.

"I don't think Apple would approve," she said, trying to wriggle her way out of dancing with a brash retarded brick-head.

Hunter smiled at her evilly, reminding her that he was good friends with Raven Queen, the (next) Greatest-Evil-That-Ever-Lived.

"Hey, Apple! Can I dance with Ashlynn? Or does it breach protocol?"

"It's cool," Apple replied, snuggling up so close to Daring, Ashlynn wanted to slap some sense into (as Hunter would call her) the blonde mind-suck. Ash saw him kiss Lilly-Bo-Peep, hold Jane Hook and grope Duchess- all on the same day! Well, he had Hexonomics and he was stressing, so yeah, but that was not an excuse, "Princess Rule No#87 states that a princess must dance with any male who asked politely."

Ash hated Apple, at that moment. She hated Princess Rules. She hated school. She hated life. And most of all, she hated Hunter.

"Fine," she snapped, "Just know I hate you."

"Cindy," he snapped back, rolling his eyes, "Do you honestly think I would have been so persistent if I didn't feel the same way."

He led her onto the dance floor.

Ashlynn totally expected Hunter to absolutely suck at ballroom dancing- by fate or by design. You know, maybe step on her feet, move too fast or too slow, or hold her wrong. Pretty much anything that would get him a punch in the face from Kumar (her left fist. She was left-handed).

Life was not fair.

Hunter put one hand on her waist and the other hand, he interlocked with hers. Then the music started. Hunter gave her a Look and, with an eye-roll, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

And off they went! Hunter was as good of a dancer as any Prince. And, the thing was, with Hunter, he made it look natural. Ashlynn found herself appeased and she actually began to like him as a person.

"How come you're such a good dancer?" Ashlynn asked.

"Well, Ash, blame my parents," he chuckled, "You see , instead of grounding me, cutting off my allowance or smacking some sense into my head, they would punish me with dancing lessons."

"Wow," she said, breathless, for a second over there, as he swept off her feet, "You… you must have been very badass."

"You have no idea. Me and Cerise- well, I'm sure that most of Hood Hollow still scream, hide, faint or play dead at our names."

She laughed, and then stopped because she suddenly realized that he and Cerise did unmentionable things to the poor animals. Forget about the flowers that had lives and families, or the faeries that were too small to be seen.

She gagged and went rigid in her arms.

"You…you… _huntsman_."

"Ash-"

"Don't call me that! Those animals, those animals, those poor, poor animals, trees and flowers…"

He went stiff and they missed a step, nearly crashing into Briar and her latest boy toy. Briar did not see that, but she winked at Hunter who promptly swept Ashlynn away from Briar's half-drunken leers and comments about his compact booty.

"I'm a vegan, princess."

Ash froze and stared.

"I have never killed a tree, hurt an animal or even plucked a flower petal. I leave offerings for the fey and I am an official, Level Indigo, card-carrying member of BRACADE."

"Brave Royals and Commoners Against the Death of the Earth," she said, in awe.

He looked at her, inscrutable.

"So am I still just a 'huntsman'?"

"No, no, I am-"

"It's cool. Now, just shut up and dance."

He was even better. Ashlynn had never felt comfortable with a guy the way she did around Hunter. He had her doing the Electric Shield during _Dynamite_ , shimmying to _Shake It Off_ , and they even did this weird song-describing dance to _Call Me Maybe_ with Briar (who was drunker). It was when they had all made a circle, held onto each other's shoulders and swayed, singing; ' _So what we get drunk? So what we smoke weed? We're just having fun… we don't care who sees_ ,' when Ash realized that she could fall for a guy in one night. Again, she was filled with sadness and a bit of yearning. She wanted to shoot Melody Piper when she announced that this was the second last dance of the night.

The last two dances, by tradition, were slow dances and the last dance would be outside, in the moonlit courtyard.

Hunter blushed.

"Uh, you know, you don't have to-"

"It's…I… you… I want to slow dance with you."

"Are you-?"

"Shut up."

She put her hands around his neck. He pulled her closer as _Moment 4 Life_ began. She placed her head on his solid chest and closed her eyes.

"I wish…" she whispered.

He brought his head down closer.

"Yeah?"

"I wish I knew you my entire Freedom Year."

"So you don't hate me anymore?"

"Never really did in the first place."

"I…I wish I did too," he murmured.

The chorus played louder as her lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"I wish I could have this moment for life."

The song ended and everyone spilled out into the courtyard. This was the one night where the briars didn't grow-and that was why Thronecoming was a different time every year. The briars would not grow and bam- Thronecoming!

 _Just A Kiss_ by Lady Antebellum began. The song played, loud, long and bittersweet. Ashlynn felt like changing the lyrics to; _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just the truth tells me you'll never be mine. I don't want to mess this feeling. I don't want to push too far. Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch reminds me your world was never mine. I don't want to lose this friendship. I don't want a broken heart. Just caught up in this moment. Just caught up in your smile. Just a kiss goodbye._ Forever.

The song ended and everyone but them headed back into school. Neither of them let go of each other. Hunter was shaking.

Ashlynn was hoping.

Hunter didn't let go. Neither did she. They held tighter until it almost hurt and she saw his green eyes go dark.

She began to sing her version of _Just A Kiss_ and he joined in. Somehow, he knew all the words to it. They made a beautiful duet.

They finished and looked at each other.

"Please… please Hunter?" she asked.

"Ashlynn…"

"This cannot go beyond this dance because of our destinies. I need this. You need this. Please. Just a kiss… goodbye… forever."

He mumbled something like 'Your funeral' and he leaned in.

 _I walked away unable to watch it for another second._

* * *

 **Well, my exams are over, so look forward to UPDATES!**


	2. The Kiss(es)

**Okay, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO:**

 **THE KISS(ES)**

 **Fact of Life (or Love) No# 5: ** Kissing makes weird noises that are strangely dark, erotic and if you look at it that way, downright nasty.

Ashlynn was expecting-

She didn't even know what she was expecting. A peck, a passionate snog, an awkward half-kiss maybe? But she wasn't expecting what happened next.

Hunter placed one hand on her waist and the other one he interlocked with her fingers. He kissed her up her neck and she was melting in her heels. He kissed her cheek and then laid his forehead against his. His hand was on her dress strap, fingering it, loosening up the knot she put there to make sure it didn't fall.

Hunter pulled back, fiddling with his bowtie. Then, his eyes went wide and he pulled out his axe and swung at her.

She stumbled away, realizing that axe would have hit her exactly where he kissed her. She fixed her strap and gave a little scream as he swung again. _What if he-?_

The axe swept over her head as she back-flipped and kicked him in the groin. He wasn't the only member of BRACADE.

She placed her deadly sharp stiletto on his jugular vein and whispered 'What the f-"

Then Ash heard a roar from behind her. She spun around and stared out. Something screamed _wrong_. She took her stiletto off his throat and stared in horror at the writhing mass of monster.

It was black- darker than Snow White's hair, darker than midnight, darker than the Evil Queen's heart. It had no shape, no form, or no face. All it had was two holes that shone-its _eyes_ \- a small mouth with razor sharp teeth that went on forever and four twisted limbs that made it walk like a hyena. Bristly hair ran down its equivalent of a back. It roared again but Ash understood nothing, unlike she did for other animals. For this beast, it was a long wordless howl. The holes-for-eyes glimmered with primal malice and shadowy tendrils snaked their way around her ankles. The tendrils had the consistency of tar.

She felt like someone touched the deepest, darkest niche in her heart, pulled it out and mauled it. She gagged and almost screamed. _Help…_

"A girl," she felt her voice say.

"Ashlynn!"

The black tendrils left and she sunk to the ground, not noticing that the tendrils snuck towards Hunter, that he bravely took them, that he whispered _RUN_ before they crawled down his mouth.

"Ash, babe, are you okay?"

Hunter was there. Hunter was holding her in his arms. She swayed.

"Babe, you almost died," he murmured, putting his hands in her hair.

Since when did Hunter wear his hair in a coif? But she forgot about that as his cold lips adjusted themselves onto her mouth. His cool hands caressed her back. She pulled back, placing her hands on his chest. She felt silk- Hunter wore leather and cotton.

She opened her eyes and looked into his. His eyes were black… darker than Snow White's hair.

"Hunter!" she screamed, pulling away. She looked at the hunched form in the corner.

"Princess, you don't need him," he said. It was Hunter's voice. Hunter was sweating, choking, fading away. Hunter...

"You have me…" he whispered, "Let him die."

He grabbed her face with his cool hands and kissed her. She was beginning to feel light-headed. But, Hunter… she swore to herself that if she ever had a chance with Hunter, or anybody for that matter, it would be all or nothing. But, Cinderella was noted for her cunning.

Or maybe her prince was… but still, they were her parents. So, genetics would most likely be in her favor and give her brains.

And, if that didn't work… she prayed for the first time in six years to her fairy godmother.

His cool hands held her bottom way too tight. Ash held back her anger.

"Oh my godmother," she sighed, pulling him closer by the lapels of his silk shirt. She felt him smile against her mouth. She lifted her leg, bent it backwards at the knee and pulled off her glass slippers.

 _CRACK!_

Ashlynn kept her eyes closed until the gurgles stopped. She opened them and looked down, at the two dark eyes swirling around in the mass of shadows.

"W-w-why? He's going to break your heart, you little b-"

The he disappeared.

"All or nothing," she whispered.

Hunter began to cough and gasp audibly. Tears streamed down his face and he lied down, regaining his strength.

Ashlynn threw herself on the ground and held him. She kissed him all over and he began to laugh and held onto her. His hands were warm- his face was warmer. He tasted like water, smelt like fresh air. And, she knew then she'd never be able to let him go. But, she couldn't kiss his lips unless he said yes.

He sat up as she knelt next to him. He held onto her hand and kissed it softly.

"Ash Ella, body-snatcher slayer," he said, smiling so gently she wanted to kiss him again, "My knight in shining glass slippers."

She looked away and smiled. Together, they got up and he put his arm around her. they walked back to school.

"Hunter… can I have that kiss?"

"I almost forgot."

Then he was kissing her like no one else ever tried. Ash had kissed around ten guys but none of them were as skilled in the lip department like Hunter was. It was funny- no one compared to Hunter. He was so alive. He was _there_.

But, then, it was over, it was finished. He was walking off when he stopped.

"I wish I had this moment for life."

"It was just a kiss."

"Since we are young, wild and free," he said.

"I'll shake it off, I suppose."

"Call me maybe."

"DYNAMITE!"

They laughed and a moment of understanding ran in between them. But, it was over, the moment had passed and Hunter ran off into Enchanted Forest after a red blur and Ashlynn trekked back to school barefoot.

 _And when I was sure they were gone, I relaxed. At least they did not have… certain illicit affairs. Like they said, it was just a kiss._

 _But I am not so sure. I do not want this to happen. I might even call the big guns. Watching their figures disappear in different directions one more time, I disappear myself._

 _No more spying for me tonight._

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Comment or I will place a bomb beneath the school and kill everyone and thus make an alterante universe where I rule and you, 'non-commentors' are executed for heresy. Sincerely, a pscychopath.**


End file.
